


Glittering Rain

by Halo793



Series: One-shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Glitter, bucky is an angel, he is a sweet little sunflower, idk how to tag this, implied assult, stripper?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo793/pseuds/Halo793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell would be at his door at two in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering Rain

**Author's Note:**

> the promt was something along the lines of "person A shows up at person B house in the middle of the night covered in glitter"

There was a torrential downpour outside. The roar of the rain against the windows and roof and the howling wind made it hard to think straight, much less sleep. After a nightmare had woken Bucky and insomnia had taken hold, he shuffled into the living room with his blanket to sit on the couch and watch the rain. He liked the rain; the cleansing harshness of a storm. Sitting on the couch, he drifted into his thoughts, and as always he thought of her a little. The bubbly short haired blonde with big brown eyes was his waitress at a sandwich shop Steve had drug him to. She left her number on his receipt next to her name; Adison. 

They grew close, becoming great friends and spending most of their free time together. He learned the waitressing was only her day job, and she was too shy to tell him her night job. He knew she didn’t quite love it, but it paid the bills better than any waitress job ever could.

A soft series of knocks pulled him from his daydream. He almost didn’t hear it over the roaring wind. Who the hell would be at his door at two in the morning? With only a glace through the peep hole he saw the blonde hair and threw the door open.

She stood, soaked to the bone and shivering. Her legs were bare and the warmest piece of clothing on her body was a thin jacket that she clung to, trying to gather warmth. Bucky looked at her face. She stared at the ground, at her bare feet. 

“Get in here,” he whispered sweetly.

He sat her on the couch and helped her peel the wet jacket off, revealing that she was only in a bra and underwear. He wrapped his blanket around her shoulders and rubbed her arms trying to give her warmth. Her chest was sprinkled with glitter and her heavier than normal makeup was streaked down her cheeks. He knelt in front of her as he looked her over. Cuts and scrapes littered her legs and arms and her bottom lip was busted and bleeding.

“I – they – they took all my things… my phone… my keys… my – my clothes. I didn’t know where to go…” her voice was hoarse as she stared down at her hands.

He kissed her forehead softly, “Wait here,”

He returned with a little first-aid kit and knelt in front of her again. Taking one of her legs and stretching it out to rest her heel on his thigh, he carefully wiped clean the little cuts and pulled little bits of glass from her knees. Her bobbed blonde hair dripped freezing water on her cheeks, making it hard to tell what was rain and what was tears. She would shutter every now and then, shaking her head harshly as she tried to pull herself out of the memories playing on a loop. Every time, he would reassure her that she was safe. He moved to sit beside her as he wiped the makeup from her face and cleaned the blood off her lip. 

The room was lit only by the streetlights that shown through the large window, and in the dim light her normally warm brown eyes looked far away. The orange light from outside reflected off the raindrops on the window and sparkled across the glitter that trailed along her skin. She stared ahead blankly and Bucky could imagine the static that filled her thoughts. 

“I have to tell you now… don’t I?” she whispered.

“No, not if you don’t want to,” he tucked her hair behind her ear and she shivered. He took off his long-sleeved shirt and helped her pull it over her sequined bra. Bucky sat sideways on the couch to face her, while she still sat facing forward. Once the shirt was on her, she leaned into his chest with a shaky sigh and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I know you already know,” she muttered.

He rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back and arms to warm her up, “Yeah, I do,” he admitted. She was a dancer at a night club. It normally wasn’t so bad… but when it was…

“I – I had to park further away from the back entrance than normal. These guys, they – they waited, and they…” she took a quivering breath, “All my things… I couldn’t get in my car without my keys… I couldn’t call you without my phone… I can’t go back to my apartment. They t-took all my clothes. I-I wasn’t dressed like this when I walked out,” his jaw clenched and he pressed his eyes shut trying to stay calm for her, “They were regulars. Oh, god. What if they’ve followed me before? What if they know where I live?!” she started panicking and breathing faster.

He laid back against the arm of the couch and pulled the blanket over them as he held her to his chest, “It’s ok, Addie, it’s ok,” his voice was deep and calming with her ear pressed over his heart, “You’re going into shock, sweetheart. Take deep breaths for me,” he stroked her hair slowly, “I’ve got the extra key to your apartment, remember? And your spare car key is in your nightstand. We can get you a new phone and shut off the old one tomorrow. You’ve got some clothes here. You can stay here as long as you need to, or I can stay with you if you need to feel safer,” he kissed the top of her head, “I’m not gunna let anything else happen,”

Bucky often had to remind himself that they were friends. Occasional forehead kisses and platonic cuddling was often as physical as they were together. Lord knows he wanted more, but he wouldn’t push it. He cared about her too much to mess things up.

Addie had to talk herself out of kissing him on a regular basis. He’d always kissed her forehead and when he holds her and hums on her ear she can’t help but wonder. She would always catch herself daydreaming about waking him up with a kiss. She knew having him in her life was too important to her, so she wouldn’t ruin this with silly feelings. But, then again…

“Do you like me?” her voice was strained trying to stay steady.

“Well, yeah, we see each other almost every day…” his hands never stopped rubbing her back. She was hyper-aware of his warm bare chest under her cheek.

She turned, laying on his stomach, resting her hands on his chest and her chin on top of them, “No, James,” she only used his first name when they were alone, “Do you like me?”

He grinned as he tucked her hair behind her ear, “Are you sure you wanna know?” he face turned a little more serious, “I don’t wanna lose this,” with his arms wrapped around her he squeezed a little.

That could go either way, she thought. Either he thought saying no would offend her, or he thought saying yes would drive her away.

He watched closely as she thought. A little wrinkle showed up between her eyebrows as she stared in his eyes and took a deep breath, “Yes,”

His tiny smile was back while his thumb stroked along her cheek and he tilted his head to the side, “Yes,” he repeated her. 

After he admitted it, she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. “So, what about you? Do you like me?” he asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she sat up and moved closer, her chest against his, “Well, yeah, we see each other almost every day,” she quoted him sarcastically.

He chuckled and when his eyes were closed from laughing, she brushed her nose along his making him open his eyes, “Yes,” she whispered before kissing him softly.


End file.
